


Unexpected changes where it was not supposed to happend | Klance

by Justaheartbeat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Pidge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Altean have no second gender, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Keith, alpha shiro, beta hunk, focus on smut i guess, freinds to lovers, lance suffers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaheartbeat/pseuds/Justaheartbeat
Summary: Lance geht allein durch seine erste Hitze und versucht das, ohne dass seine Freunde es herausfinden. Aber als die Pläne, die Lance mit sich ausgemacht hat, schief gehen und Keith ihn findet, hat er keine Ahnung, dass seine Welt in Flammen aufgehen wird.Eine Klance Fan-Fiction im Omega Verse. Es gibt viel zu wenig davon. Hier ist eine weitere!Hope you´ll enjoy!





	1. "Omega ..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, schön das du dich dazu entschieden hast, meine komplett versaute Geschichte zu lesen x3  
> Ich plane diese Geschichte schon lange im Vorraus und ja ... hier ist das erste Kapitel! Yay!  
> Ich kann nicht sagen, wie viel Kapitel diese Geschichte haben wird, aber ich plane so um die höchstens 3-4. 
> 
> !Rechtschreibfehler dürfen behalten oder gegessen werden!  
> !Wichtig: Ganz viel fangirlen!
> 
> Okay das war´s erstmal von meiner Seite :3 Kommis sind gerne gesehen und ich beeile mich mit den nächsten Kapiteln. (Die werden auch länger)
> 
> Enjoy :3
> 
> !Die Idividuen Lance McClain und Keith Kogane (sowie die anderen Personen aus der Geschichte) gehören nicht mir, sondern auschließlich der Produktion von VLD und Dreamworks. Alle Handlungen sind frei erfunden!  
> 

Lances Brust fühlte sich an, als ob sie jeden moment explodieren könnte.

Der Schmerz in seinem Unterleib nahm mit jeder kleinsten Bewegung zu und ständige Geräusche des Schmerzes verließen seine Lippen.

Die Fingernägel hatte er fest in seine Hüften gegraben und seine Lippe war blutig gebissen. Lance stieß einen Schrei aus, als erneut eine Hitzewelle über seinen Körper zog. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich in seinem Gesicht und er ließ von seinen Hüften ab, nur um sich in das Laken unter ihm zu krallen.

Er atmete schwer. Die Luft im Raum war stickig und voll von Pheromonen, die sein Körper immer wieder ausstieß. Ein lautes Wimmer verließ seine Lippen.

Es war so schmerzhaft.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hat er in kurzer Zeit so viel Leid erlebt. Auch nicht, als er im Alter von 6 Jahren ein tödliches Magenvirus hatte und einen ganzen Monat auf der Notaufnahme blieb. All die Tage, die er mit erbrechen verbrachte, Hilfe brauchte, um das Badezimmer zu benutzen, und darum kämpfte, kurze Strecken zu gehen, schienen alle wie ein Segen im Vergleich zu dem, was er jetzt durchmacht.

Es war nicht nur Folter, sondern auch eine verdammt gute Demütigung.

Sein Loch war von seinem eigenem Gleitmittel durchtränkt. Er brauchte etwas in sich. Sofort.

Peinlich und etwas angeekelt von sich selbst, vergrub er sein Gesicht in dem Kissen unter ihm. Er wusste, was all dies bedeutete. Laut aussprechen wollte er es nicht. Lance wusste zwar, das er sich relativ spät präsentierte, aber er hatte gehofft dies wenigstens als Beta zu tun.

Jeder hatte erwartet, das er ein Alpha werden würde, so wie er immer mit andern umging. Er wollte das nicht sein, das war nicht er. Er wollte sich nicht unterwerfen und willenlos dem folgen, was ihm ein anderer sagte. Er hatte gehofft ein ruhiges Leben zu führen. Zum Quiznack mit seinem ruhigen Leben!

Lance wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als eine weitere Welle über seinen Körper hinweg zog. Er streifte wimmernd seine Unterhose ab. Sein gerötetes Gesicht im Kissen vergraben, ließ er seine andere Hand zu seinem Loch gleiten. Es war ganz nass und tropfte.

Ein gehauchtes Scheisse kam über seine Lippen. Vorsichtig strich er über den Rand und stieß ein lautes keuchen aus. Sein Rücken wölbte sich und er ließ seinen Schwanz los um sich in das Kissen zu Krallen und sich noch mehr hineinzudrücken.

Langsam führte er einen Finger ein und ein Schrei verließ seine Lippen. Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass er anhalten und Hilfe holen musste, aber Instinkte waren fast unmöglich zu ignorieren.

Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!

Sein Verstand war so benebelt, das er keinen normalen Gedanken fassen konnte. Alles was er wusste war, er brauchte etwas um ihn zu fühlen.

Er brauchte ein Alpha.

Er brauchte Keith. Fuck Keith.

Lance brachte sich auf die Ellbogen und Knie und balancierte sein Gewicht gleichmäßig auf beiden Seiten. Sein Rücken war so nass und warm, dass er bereit war, alles aufzunehmen, was ihn bis zum Anschlag füllen würde.

Ein erneutes wimmern verließ seine Lippen und er führte einen zweiten Finger ein. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er stöhnte laut auf.

Da lag er nun, zwei Finger in seinem Loch, Hintern herausgesteckt, Kopf in den Kissen vergraben und alles was seinem Kopf fühlte war Keith, wie er ihn sinnlos nahm und Lance in ein stöhnendes Wrack verwandelte.

Als Lance einen dritten Finger hinzufügte, schrie er praktisch Keith's Namen. Er brauchte ihn. Jetzt!

Er brauchte seinen Alpha. Er brauchte ihn so dringend um ihn zu füllen und ihn zu seinem zu machen.

Wenn Lance normal denken könnte, würde er innerlich Witze reißen und sagen wie dumm Keith doch war. Doch eigentlich wusste er, dass er Keith schon immer attraktiv fand. Auch wenn er sich öfters über seine Haare lustig gemacht hatte, so war es doch sein größer Wunsch seine Finger durch diese Haare gleiten zu lassen und zu sehen, ob sie wirklich so flauschig waren wie sie aussahen.

Fakt war aber, Keith war nicht hier.

Er war alleine in seinem Zimmer während alle anderen in der Küche zum Essen waren.

Niemand vermisste ihn und niemand war hier um ihm zu helfen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leute, hat jemand von euch Lance gesehen?"

Shiro betrat die Küche. Hunk und Pidge hatten ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt und arbeiteten offensichtlich an etwas. Währenddessen Keith einfach nur in der Ecke saß und ein Buch las.

"Er meinte vorhin noch zu mir, ihm ginge es nicht so gut und er wollte sich hinlegen."

Hunk hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah Shiro verwirrt an.

"Warum fragst du?"

"Ach weiß nicht, ich hatte da so eine Ahnung. könnte trotzdem mal jemand von euch nach ihm schauen? Ich würde es ja gerne selbst machen, aber Allura wollte noch etwas dringendes mit mir besprechen."

Hunk schaute erst zu Pidge, die einfach weiter tippte und dann zurück zu Shiro.

"Pidge und ich arbeiten gerade an etwas, ich kann jetzt nicht weg."

Shiro nickte verständlich. Stille kehrte ein.

Keith seufzte schwer, klappte sein Buch zu und erhob sich von seinem Platz.

"Ich werde gehen. Ich wollte eh auf mein Zimmer und Lances liegt auf meinem weg, also ..."

Meinte er schulterzuckend. Shiro sah ihn dankend an und ging wieder.

Nachdem Keith Hunk versichert hatte zu ihm zu kommen, falls irgendwas war, verließ auch er den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg durch das große Schloss.

Schweigend lief er den Weg ab, während er angestrengt nachdachte. Was mag Lance wohl passiert sein, dass er nicht kam? Normalerweise verpasste der Kubaner keine Chance, um nicht alleine in seinem Zimmer zu sein. Jeder wusste, dass Lance der Geselligste aus dem ganzen Team war und Hunk zu jeder Zeit zu einer Umarmung nötigte. Nicht das dieser etwas dagegen hatte.

Immer noch in Gedanken, bog er in den Korridor, wo sich Lances und sein Zimmer befanden. Abrupt blieb er stehen, schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch. Es roch vertraut und angenehm. Eine wohlige Wärme durchfuhr ihn und er schnurrte leise.

Keith reagierte eindeutig auf den Geruch.

schnell lief er zu der Quelle des Dufts und stand schließlich vor Lances Tür.

"Hey Lance! Bist du da drin?"

Keith konnte ein lautes wimmern, fasst schon so eine Art klagen hören und stockte. was war da drinnen los?

"Lance, bist du okay?"

Ein weiteres wimmern war zu hören und ein kurzer schrei. das reichte. Keith öffnete die Tür und taumelte kurz, als der Duft ihn übermannte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"L-Lance?"

Die Augen des Brünetten weiteten sich, als er die Stimme seines Team Kollegens vernahm. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg und sein Herz sich rasant beschleunigte.

Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Warum, warum, warum, warum, warum, warum, warum -

So sehr er es auch nicht wollte, Lance drehte den Kopf und starrte direkt auf einen geschockten Keith. Beide weiteten ihre Augen, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Lance sollte gedemütigt, in Verlegenheit gebracht und gestört werden durch die Tatsache, dass Keith hereinkam, und ihn nackt, zerstört und ausgebreitet auf seinem Bett liegen sah. Er schwitzte so stark von der hohen Temperatur seines Körpers, dass sein Haar unangenehm an seiner Stirn klebte. Noch wichtiger war, dass sich schon so viel von seiner eigenen Substanz unter ihm gesammelt hatte, dass es fast schon ekelhaft war.

Aber Lance wollte nicht weglaufen. Nein. Er wollte zu Keith laufen und sich unterwerfen. Er war der Einzige, der ihm geben konnte, was er wollte.

Kurz bevor Lance seinen Sinn für Vernunft und Klarheit verlor, flüsterte Keith das Wort, wovor er zu viel Angst hatte, es zu akzeptieren.

" Omega..."


	2. "Mein Name!"

Langsam konnte Keith beobachten, wie der blaue Ton in Lances Augen von einem hellen-erschrockenem, zu einem dunklen-erregten wechselte. Seine Nase vernahm einen köstlichen neuen Duft und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Er konnte sein Blut in den Ohren pumpen hören und merkte, wie es direkt in Richtung Süden floss. Wie auch nicht, bei diesem Anblick.

"Alpha"

Lance winselte und wölbte seinen Rücken noch ein Stück mehr.

"Ich brauche dich"

Scheiße. Dieser Anblick sollte verboten sein.

Ein stöhnen verließ Keiths Lippen. Jede Faser seines Körpers schrie nach Lance und seine Instinkte wiesen ihn förmlich an, Lance sinnlos zu ficken. Doch sein noch immer vorhandener Verstand sagte ihm, er solle diese Zimmer verlassen, gehen und Shiro oder Hunk finden.

Doch was war schon Vernunft?

Seine Instinkte übermannten und er war in Handumdrehen über Lance.

Schnell drehte er ihn um. Ihre unerfahrenen Münder fanden sich kurz darauf in einem hitzigen Kuss wieder. Keiths Zunge strich über Lances Unterlippe, während er sich zwischen seine Beine kniete.

Lance stöhnte und rollte seinen Hüften verzweifelt gegen Keiths. Dieser schloss die Augen und zog Lance so nah wie möglich an seinen Körper heran. Auch Lance schloss die Augen und ließ seine Finger in Keith Nacken gleiten, nur um dort seine Finger durch sein Haar zu ziehen. Er fing an sanft seine Kopfhaut zu massieren.

Sie lösten sich wegen Luftmangel und während Lance noch kurz brauchte um zu atem zu kommen, machte Keith sich schon an dessen Hals zu schaffen. Langsam küsste sich der schwarzhaarige eine Spur über Lances Kinn, bis hoch zu seinem Ohrläppchen.

Neckend knabberte er daran und Lance keuchte als Belohnung. Keith machte weiter und ließ nun seine Zunge über Lances komplette Ohrmuschel fahren. Er wiederholte dies abwechselnd mit dem saugen und knabbern an seinem Ohrläppchen, und wurde mit viel stöhnen und keuchen belohnt. Dies war eindeutig einer seiner Schwachpunkte.

"Ah! Alpha, noch mal! Da~ahh"

Keith saugte an der Stelle unter Lances Ohr und fuhr sanft mit seinen Zähnen über diese Stelle. das würde morgen einen schönen Fleck hinterlassen.

Je mehr sie sich küssten und Keith Lances Hals bearbeitete, desto heißer fühlte sich Keith. Seine Haare klebten ihm auch schon etwas im Gesicht und seine Kleidung war viel zu warm.

Lance schien das zu spüren und packte den Saum von Keiths Hemd, um es auszuziehen.

Keith war schon zu weit gegangen, um zu erkennen, dass das Dilemma, in das sich beide hineinsteigerten, schwere Folgen haben würde. Aber er wollte nicht aufhören.

Keith hatte nur noch die Zeit, sich bis auf die Boxer auszuziehen, ehe er sich auf Lances Brust stürzte. Er übersäte seine Brust mit küssen und als er an einem seiner Knospen saugte, wölbte Lance seinen Rücken und stöhnte schamlos. Dieses Geräusch ging direkt in seinen Schwanz und ließ ihn zucken.

"Mehr"

Flehte Lance.

"Bitte mehr, Alpha"

"Verdammt, Lance"

Keiths heißer Mund stieg Lances Bauch hinab und hinterließ auf seinem Weg schlampige küsse und zufällige bissspuren. Sein Kinn kam in Kontakt mit Lances aufrechtem Glied und er grinste triumphierend, als Lance aus der schwachen Berührung herausschrie. Keith schob seine Hände über Lances Oberschenkel und spreizt die Beine auseinander.

"Scheiße. du bist so verdammt heiß"

Man konnte die Lust deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraus hören und Lance winselte. Er drückte ihm verzweifelt die Hüften entgegen.

"Tue etwas"

Keith knurrte.

"Das musst du mir nicht zweimal sagen."

Er hob Lances Hüften so an, dass er seine Beine über seine Schultern heben konnte und diese sicher dort lagen. Seine Hände umgriffen Lances Hüfte und sein Blick glitt auf das verzogene Loch, was geradezu danach bettelte und flehte gefühlt zu werden. Keith grinste.

"Sie nur, wie breit du für mich bist. Du bist schon so nass, das es nicht mal mehr eine Vorbereitung benötigen würde dich zu ficken. Ich wette du hast dich schon selbst gefingert, aber es hat nicht gereicht."

Lance winselte und vergrub sein gerötetes Gesicht in dem Kissen unter ihm.

"Antworte mir."

Verlangte Keith und Lance stieß ein verzweifeltes wehklagen aus.

"Ja, habe ich und ich habe an dich gedacht und nein es hat nicht annähernd gereicht. Nimm mich endlich, Alpha!"

"Mit Vergnügen."

Gerade als Lance fragen wollte, was zum Teufel so lange dauerte, waren seine Worte tot in seinen Hals gefallen, als Keiths Zunge seinen Eingang untersuchte. Die Spitze seiner Zunge umkreiste den Ring und schlürfte die überfließende Menge an Schmiere auf, die ausgestoßen wurde. Als Keith seine Zunge nach innen drückte, schrie Lance.

Keith ließ ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen los, als Lance sein Loch zusammendrückte und anfing, sich an seiner Zunge zu ficken. Er öffnete seinen Mund weiter, um den Bereich vollständig abzudecken, und fing an zu saugen.

Irgendwie war es dazu gekommen, das Keith jetzt auf dem Rücken lag und Lance sich zwischen seinen Beinen befand, den Kopf auf und ab schaukelnd an seinem Schwanz saugend.

Die Geräusche die Lance dabei machte, ließen Keith Sterne sehen. Die prallen Lippen schlossen sich fest um seinen Schwanz und saugten hart. Lance ließ seine Zunge an der Unterseite entlangfahren und ließ sie ab und zu über die Spitze gleiten. Er höhlte seine Wangen aus, um noch mehr von Keith zu nehmen und der teil, wo er nicht dran kam wurde mit Reibung seiner Hand gefriedigt. Keith krallte sich fest in das Lacken unter ihm und keuchte.

"Wenn du so weiter machst, werde ich es nicht mehr lange durchalten"

Keuchte er. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in einem schnellen Tempo.

Lance löste sich von ihm mit einem Pop und starrte Keith durch Lust verschleierte Augen an.

"Alpha, nimm mich."

Keith zog Lance mühelos hoch und küsste ihn heftig. Lance wickelte sofort seine Beine um Keiths Taille und küsste ihn mit gleicher Intensität zurück. Sie knurrten beide leise, als ihre pochenden Mitglieder gegeneinander schleiften.

Lance zog sich zuerst zurück und kletterte zum anderen Ende des Bettes. Er ging auf Händen und Knien und streckte seinen Arsch einladend aus. Er blickte über seine Schultern und flüsterte:

"Fick mich"

Keith konnte nicht anders, als zu bewundern, wie schön er war.

Keith spreizte die Arschbacken der Omega auseinander und richtete seinen Schwanz auf den Eingang von Lances loch. Obwohl er den perfekten Überblick darüber bekam, was passieren wird, konnte er es immer noch nicht glauben. Wie oft hat er von diesem Moment schon geträumt? Zu oft. Wie oft hat er es getan? Mindestens täglich. Hat er jemals masturbiert, wobei Lance seine Gedanken beschäftigt hat? Verdammt noch mal, ja.

" Alpha."

"Sag meinen Namen Lance", bettelte Keith, als er die Spitze gegen den engen Ring legte. " Sag ihn."

Lance kniff die Augen zu und rollte mit den Hüften. "Alpha, bitte. Nimm mich!"

"Mein Name, Lance." Er würde sein Tod sein.

"Alpha. Alpha! "

Etwas stimmte nicht.

Trotz Keiths Instinkten, die ihn anschrien vorzustoßen und Lance zu nehmen, tauchte in seinem Hinterkopf eine kleine stimme auf, die er als sein Bewusstsein erkennen konnte. Sie bat ihn kurz inne zu halten und für einen kurzen Moment logisch zu denken.

Was machte er da?

Keith beobachtete, wie Lances Augen auf seine trafen. Er sah ungeduldig aus.

Ist es das, was er wirklich wollte?

Keith packte Lances Hüften fest.

Ist es das, was er wollte, dass sein erstes Mal so war?

"Alpha!"

Das ist nicht Lance, der da sprach. Es war der Omega in Hitze, der ihn anflehte Erlösung zu bekommen.

Diese schreckliche Wahrheit zerstörte Keiths ganze Welt.

Keith riss sich von Lance weg und fiel vom Bett, auf den Boden. Er musste hier raus und dringend Hilfe holen.

"Alpha?"

Lance klang verletzt und gebrochen. Hatte er irgendwas falls gemacht, das ihn sein Alpha wegstieß?

"Was tust du?"

"Ich helfe dir"

Würgte Keith hervor und ignorierte den kleinen Schluchzer, der ihm mit entfloh. er konnte nicht glauben, dass er Lance fast entjungfert hätte und das gegen seinen Willen!

"Bitte, ich brauche dich!"

Lance streckte seine Hand nach Keith aus.

"Nein, nicht so!"

Heftig schüttelte Keith seinen Kopf und stand wackelig auf.

"Ich will das nicht, ebenso wenig wie du."

Keith rannte in den kleinen Vorraum und versuchte verzweifelt die klagenden schrei von Lance zu ignorieren. Schnell tippte er auf den kleinen Kommunikator an seinem Handgelenk. Danke an Pidge, dafür das sie an alle so einen gegeben hatte. Er stellte eine Verbindung zu Pidge her.

"Pidge!"

Schrie er ihr schnell entgegen, als die Verbindung bestätigt wurde.

"Hol Hilfe, Lance ist in die Hitze gegangen! Ich könnte echt Hilfe gebrauchen! Schnell!"

"Keith, was -?"

"Pidge bitte!"

Keith sprach lauter und versuchte die Stimme von Lance zu übertönen.

"Es wird schwer, ihm zu wiederstehen ... Ich will ihn so sehr, aber ich versuche mich zu kontrollieren! ... Ich versuche mich fern zu halten!"

Er bekam ihre Antwort nicht mehr mit, als Lance ihn von hinten packte und zu Boden warf. Der Kommunikator fiel zu Boden. Autsch, das würde morgen auf jeden Fall Spuren hinterlassen.

"Alpha"

Keith vergas den Schmerz und krabbelte so schnell wie möglich nach hinten um dem verführerischen und geilen Omega vor ihm zu entkommen. Er keuchte verzweifelt, als er die Wand hinter sich spürte.

Lance stieg auf seinen Schoss und küsste ihn hungrig. Keith hatte keine andere Wahl und küsste ihn mit demselben Verlangen zurück. Der Geschmack von Lance war betörend.

"Es ist okay. Ich werde mich um den Rest kümmern, Alpha."

Gerade als Keith dachte, es wäre vorbei, ging die Tür auf und Pidge, Hunk und Allura kamen herein gestürmt.

"Keith! Lance!"

Pidge vertraute Stimme halte in seinem Kopf wieder. Auch Allura kam ihr hinterher.

"Heilige scheiße!"

"Leute ich kann da nicht rein gehen, der Geruch ... oh Gott!"

Schrie Hunk von draußen.

Keith ließ einen Stoß von Pheromonen los und warnte jeden in seiner Nähe sich fern zu halten. Er würde jeden angreifen, der es auch nur wagte, sich seinem Omega zu näher. Lance war immer noch an ihn gekrallt und winselte bei dem dominanten Geruch des Alphas.

"Weg mit euch! Egal ob Familie oder nicht, dieses Omega gehört mir!"

"Keith beruhig dich, niemand wird hier irgendjemanden angreifen!"

Schrie Pidge ihm zu und versuchte vergeblich das Alpha zu beruhigen. Als Keith abgelenkt von Pidge war, hatte Hunk versucht sich Lance zu nähern. Dieser wich vor ihm weg und winselte.

"Nicht du ... geh weg von mir... K-Keith"

Bei dem klang seines Namens drehte Keith sich blitzschnell zu Lance herum und stellte sich knurrend vor ihn. Er würde jeden angreifen, der sich auch nur nähern würde.

"Allura tue es, wie besprochen."

Pidge nickte Allura zu und das letzte was Keith mitbekam, war Lances wehklagen im Hintergrund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich das wirklich geschrieben habe. qwq
> 
> Rund um die 2000 Wörter Smut mit Drama am Ende. Aber es ist noch nicht vorbei ;D
> 
> Nur um kurz vielleicht ein paar aufkommende Fragen zu beantworten:
> 
> 1\. Ich sehe das Ende so, das Allura Keith betäubt, wie es ihr Vater bei ihr selbst gemacht hat. Nur damit ihr wisst, wie das am Ende gemeint ist.
> 
> 2\. …. Ähhhh bei weitern fragen, Kommis?
> 
> See ya soon ;3


End file.
